Switch bodies
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: What will happen if they all went to Chinese restaurant, Riker and Rydel got fortune cookies and the next day they switch bodies? Will they ever switch back or be stuck forever? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I know I know. Another story! It just I was on wattpad and saw someone wrote a title called switch bodies but it got delete it. So I thought I can write one on here. Enjoy :)**

Riker P.O.V.

"Hey sis" I smile sit next to her on the couch.

"Hi" She look up and down to her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I ask.

"My friend" She said still looking down. I smirk of idea. I lean over shoulder to see what she's typing. She look up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She quickly put her phone to her chest.

"Just seeing what's you're typing" I sit back with my hands back of my head while smirking. She rolls her eyes.

"You're so annoying!" She got up and go upstairs.

"But you still love your big brother!" I yell since she up there already.

" I HATE YOU" She shout.

"I LOVE YOU TOO" I laugh. I hear front door open. It was Ratliff.

"I'm here for the rehearsal!" He smile big.

"Cool let go!" I said as we both walk downstairs to the basement.

"Alright guys, let start with forget about you" I said picking up my bass.

**"Forget About You"**

Oh no, here we go

Hear your voice on the radio

Like every single song is about you, uh

Every sec that we spent

Like cement stuck up in my head

Got me so distracted and confused

Baby, I think I've lost my mind

Feels like you crashed into my life

I keep on losin' track of time

I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight

Or even yesterday

Like dude, where's my car?

Excuse me, what's my name?

Someone gave me these clothes

I can't remember who

My mind's a total blank

But I just can't forget about you,

Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)

Think that it's comin' back

Something about the time we had

Wish that we would've been recordin'

So right, super tight

Can't recall a thing last night

But woke up with a smile in the morning

Baby, I think I've lost my mind

Feels like you crashed into my life

I keep on losin' track of time

I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)

Or even yesterday

Like, dude, where's my car?

Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)

Someone gave me these clothes

I can't remember who

My mind's a total blank

But I just can't forget about you,

Ooh oh oh forget about you

Forget about you

I just can't forget about you

(Yeah, you, you, you)

Forget about you

(Oh, I just can't forget about you)

Which way is up? Which way is down?

Can't stop this room from spinning 'round

I'm floating high, high off the ground

Caught in my head, can't get you out

I can't remember what I did tonight

Or even yesterday

Like, dude, where's my car?

Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)

Someone gave me these clothes

I can't remember who

My mind's a total blank

But I just can't forget about you,

(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you

I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)

Forget about you

Oh, woah

Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh

Oh, whoah, oh

Oh, oh, oh

"Okay great job everybody! Now let have our 'lovely' sister sing her song" I smile putting my hands on my chest. She rolls eyes and grab a microphone.

**"Love Me Like That**

I wake up and my hair's a mess  
>And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah<br>I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
>I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that<p>

I never took my driving test  
>So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah<br>I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
>I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that<p>

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
>Gimme everything I want, yeah<br>I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
>We can party all night long<p>

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
>(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)<br>I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
>(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)<p>

Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
>I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh<br>I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
>I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that<p>

I ate all the candy in your piñata  
>You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na<br>I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
>I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that<p>

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
>Gimme everything I want, yeah<br>I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
>We can party all night long<p>

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
>(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)<br>I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
>(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)<p>

You love me even when I call you up  
>Middle of the night just to wake you up<br>Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
>(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)<br>I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
>(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)<p>

(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
>(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me<br>(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me

"Okay great job guys!" I smile putting my bass down. And we all walk upstairs to the living room.

"I'm hungry!" Ross whine.

"Where should we go?" Ratliff ask.

"We can go to Chinese restaurant?" Rydel shrug. We all agree.

*At Chinese restaurant*

Rydel P.O.V.

We got our food from the bar and we sat down to eat. I got orange chicken and rice. Yum!

"Man this is so good!" Ross said with a mouthful.

"I know right!" Riker says. After we're done eating, we open our fortune cookies.

"Sweet! It said I will win thousand dollar!" Ross air pump.

"Awesome, I get to have a free ticket to go Hawaii!" Ratliff exclaimed.

"Cool same here!" Rocky smile.

"Rydel, what did you get?" Riker ask. I sigh.

"I got... Um okay?" I got confuse with this.

"What it's say?" He ask.

"Let see your first" I point to his fortune cookies. He open his and show me. That exactly what I got!

"Well? What did your guy's say?" Rocky ask us. Me and Riker reading it together.

"a journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back" We both says. Me and Riker look at each other.

"Pfft yeah I don't believe that's true!" I motion my hand while chuckling. Riker agree while laughing. Then little did they know, the building start to shake and it stop.

"Woah. What was that!?" Ross exclaimed.

"Probably a little earthquake." I shrug. They all nodded.

"Well let go home cause I'm tired!" Ratliff says. We all went home.

No one P.O.V.

Was she right? Possibly it could go wrong...

**What ya think!? Reviews for the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Riker P.O.V.

_beep beep!_

I hit the alarm clock. It's 10 am on my hello kitty alarm clock... Wait a minute... Why this hello kitty clock in my room? I sit up and look around. This isn't my room? And why do I sound like a girl? I stand up and run to the mirror. No. This can't be..

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream from another room. I run over and see myself. Which is Rydel. She turn to look at me.

"How did this happen!?" I ask.

"I Don't know! It might have been from the cookie fortune!" She exclaimed.

"Should we tell our brothers?" I ask again.

"No! Because they're not going to believe us!" She says looking at my mirror.

"We need to go back to that Chinese restaurant." She says. I nod. But actually not yet cause since she think I'm annoying. Maybe I can do something about her hair.

"Actually not yet" I smirk while walking to the bathroom. I look for my gel and put it in my hair. Rydel came in and saw me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HAIR!?" She exclaimed. I laugh and walk downstairs.

"Oh hey Rydel! Ready to rehearse?" Rocky ask smiling. I nod but felt something that pull me back. Rydel.

"What are you doing!? You don't even know how to play piano and I don't know how to play bass and you do realize you have to sing 'Love Me Like That' right!?" She squeeze my wrist.

"Oww geez Rydel, you're hurting me!" I wince. She let go.

"Come on guys, let go!" Ross says going downstairs. We follow him. I walk over to Rydel's piano.

"Okay which song are we doing?'' Rocky ask.

"How about my song!" I pose. I see Rydel rolls her eyes. I grab a micorphone and start dancing.

**"Love Me Like That"**

I wake up and my hair's a mess And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
>I never took my driving test So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that<br>I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna Gimme everything I want, yeah I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh We can party all night long  
>I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah (I love the way you love me, love the way you love me) I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah (I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)<br>Blah blah blah blah blah blah I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
>I ate all the candy in your piñata You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that<br>I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna Gimme everything I want, yeah I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh We can party all night long  
>I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah (I love the way you love me, love the way you love me) I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah (I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)<br>You love me even when I call you up Middle of the night just to wake you up Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah  
>I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah (I love the way you love me, love the way you love me) I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah (I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)<br>(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me (Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me (Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me (Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me

"Okay great job, now let move on to next song!'' I snap.

"Whoa,Riker are you okay?'' Rocky ask. I sigh.

"Yea he fine! He just 'jealous'" Riker smirk at me. I rolls eyes.

"Um okay, uhh, let do 'Loud'" Ross says sturmming his guirtar.

**"Loud"**

Looking for the one tonight But I can't see you Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh And I can never get it right I need a breakthrough Why are you so hard to find? ooh  
>I've been searching every city Never giving up 'Til I find my angel Diamond in the rough Looking for a signal Baby turn it up tonight<br>Come on get loud loud let it out Shout it out from the rooftops Come on get loud 'til they shut us down. Come on get loud loud let it out Show me everything that you've got Come on get loud loud I need you now Baby let me hear it loud  
>Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa<br>Looking for the light to shine To start a fire Girl I'll be the first in line ooh And baby when our stars align We can't get no higher You just give me a sign  
>Come on get loud loud let it out Shout it out from the rooftops Come on get loud 'til they shut us down Come on get loud loud let it out Show me everything that you've got Come on get loud loud I need you now Baby let me hear it loud<br>Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
>(Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa Looking for the one tonight Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa I've been looking for the one tonight)<br>Come on get loud loud let it out Shout it out from the rooftops Come on get loud 'til they shut us down Come on get loud loud let it out Show me everything that you've got Come on get loud loud I need you now Baby let me hear you loud  
>Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa<br>Baby let me hear it loud  
>Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa<br>Baby let me hear it loud  
>Na Na Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na Na Na Naa<br>I've been looking for the one tonight

"Alright great job guys, that it for today" Rocky put his guirtar down.

"Wait i want to sing 'Call me maybe"!" Riker squeal. I start to get angry. He trying to annoying me more.

"OKAY THAT IT!'' I grab his wrist and drag him upstairs to my room.

"Okay Riker, we're going to go back to that chinese resturant and get our bodies back because i can't STAND seeing you mocking me like this infront of our brothers!...and friend Ratliff!'' I yell.

"Aww is somewone jwelous?'' He said in a baby tone. I glare at him.

"Come with me" I drag him to chinese resturant.

*At chinese resturant*

"I'm sorry guys, there's nothing we can do" Hostess says.

"But there got to be SOMETHING" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Here, why don't i call my manager'' She pick up the phone. I sigh.

''Hello, my name is Anna the manager. I see there a problem here?'' She smiling ask.

"Um yes, you see, my brother and i somehow switch bodies cause of the cookies fortune..." I explain.

"Oh, okay...um i'm sorry but i can't not fix it. Only you guys can fix it. But you know what, it actually happen to my brother and i before since because we argue alot and somehow we switch bodies. The only thing we want our bodies back is try to say nice thing to each other." She explain. Me and Riker look at each other.

"Wait...so you're saying that 'we' have to say to nice thing to each other, which mean i have to say nice thing to her?!'' He ask. Anna nod.

"Okay then..'' I says.

r


End file.
